


Washing

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Erotic Poetry, F/F, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max bathes Original Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing

Water pours, still warm, down her back,  
Traversing the paths taken before —  
Down, further,  
Around, pucker,  
Dripping back to the tub.

Original Cindy sits in the bath  
Max's hands on her shoulders  
Pouring water cupped in palms  
Down her arms, over her stomach  
Following it with her mouth.

Max's tongue tastes of quenched thirst  
Original Cindy's curling around hers  
Water poured washing city dust  
Cleaning her arms, her stomach  
Feeling new, tingles, alive.

Water pours, lapped up, down her thighs,  
Traversing the paths taken often —  
Up, further,  
Around, pucker,  
Arching out of the tub.


End file.
